Necromundus
Necromundus Website: http://necromundus.com Telnet: jointhesaga.com 3005 Adventures, quests, crafting and trade in the afterlife. An RP-enforced MUSH from Wes Platt, creator of OtherSpace and Chiaroscuro. Now in Open Beta Test mode. Anyone can create a character and try it out, but we're still working out bugs! Game Info *Necromundus Realms *Necromundus Stats Skills Abilities *Necromundus Crafting System *Necromundus Trade System *Necromundus Travel *Necromundus Influence System *Necromundus MUDQuests *Necromundus Deedgivers *Necromundus Player Housing *Critters and Bosses Available Perks Acquired with RP Reward Points * Purge Protection * Clans/Guilds * Extra crafting minutes Vote for this MU* at Top MUD Sites. Special Events What is Freakfest? It's a first of its kind celebration on Necromundus - a salute to all things weird, strange, macabre, and downright spooky! From Oct. 13-Nov. 1, we'll hold special RP events (Spooky Story Nights, for example) and we'll have NPC deedgivers who offer repeatable missions that reward Freakfest Faction Points. Earn enough Freakfest Faction Points during the event and you'll get access to special vendors that sell themed armor, weapons, special jewelry, schematics, and mounts (standard and fast speed) that won't be available any other time of the year. Only on Necromundus! jointhesaga.com 3005! Main website: http://www.jointhesaga.com Wiki: http://otherverse.wikia.com Features: * RP enforcement * Character biography required * Automated monster combat * 11 races * 4 classes * Skills and abilities geared toward specific races and classes * Crafting * Trade * Three afterlife realms to explore We're still in the beta phase of development, but new players are welcome as we continue to build and refine the game environment. Opinion Poll How would you rate Necromundus's newbie friendliness on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate Necromundus's character creation system on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate Necromundus's official website on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate Necromundus's selection of races on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate Necromundus's selection of classes on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate Necromundus's storyline on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate Necromundus's coded systems on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate Necromundus's social atmosphere on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate Necromundus's RP enforcement on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate Necromundus's attention to detail on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate Necromundus's community on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable How would you rate Necromundus's overall sense of fun on a scale of 1-5 (5 being best)? 1 2 3 4 5 Not Applicable category:MU* Promotional Pages category:Fantasy category:Original Theme category:RP Enforced category:Free category:List of MUSHes category:List of MU*s category:PennMUSH category:jointhesaga.com